


You Don't Always End Up On Top

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dominance, F/M, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eshne prefers to be on top. Blackwall doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Always End Up On Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Ponnie who encouraged me to actually write this. And to you, my naughty smut readers. Enjoy.

"Sir? The lady Inquisitor has a message for you."

Blackwall was working at carving another rocking horse. Many of the children around Skyhold had enjoyed his first one and had asked for more to be made. He was only happy to do so knowing how happy it made them all. If Blackwall was being a bit more giving as of late, well he had his reasons. He stopped where he was to turn to the man who had been sent by Eshne. He hadn't really seen or spoke to the elven woman in a week. He felt it was her way of punishing him for the deceit. If it was Blackwall knew she could do much worse. He saw the pain on her face back in Val Royeaux. Her avoidance of him despite wanting to start fresh on their relationship was her way of sending him a message.

Now she had actually sent him a message. Yet someone felt off. The man's face looked confused and a tad red. What was the message Eshne had sent?

"Yes what is it?"

"Um, Lady Lavellan requests your presence in her room as soon as possible. Now if you aren't busy." Ah so that was why his face was red. Blackwall couldn't really blame him. The man was probably imagining something lewd going on and it made the most sense. Or maybe he was just being a dirty old man and Eshne only wished to talk to him in private. He felt there was more to why the messenger was blushing but he simply nodded. He wasn't actually all that busy right then and he was curious as to why she'd break her silence now. And through someone else.

Blackwall made his way from the stables up to the main part of Skyhold. It was becoming evening time and most everyone was either off eating or just relaxing. He kept going until he reached Eshne's door and headed on through. She never kept the bottom door locked, the one near to her throne. In fact he wasn't sure if she kept her other door locked. He couldn't imagine anyone breaking into her private chambers would meet a good fate. That Inquisitor of theirs was rather aggressive and unforgiving. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised that she didn't just let him rot in that cell or worse. She did have a reputation of being harsh and cold to those who angered her and this made few people want to. Yet he knew as well that in terms of himself, she had always softened. Not enough for it to be noticeable otherwise but she lost some of her edge when they would talk. It made him feel even worse knowing that she felt relaxed around him enough to not put up so many walls.

He knocked on her door, not sure if it'd be unlocked his time. She was expecting him but Eshne didn't really know when he would be coming by. He waited for a minute before the familiar voice called out to him for the first time in a week.

"You can come in. It's open."

Gingerly he opened the door. What was awaiting him up there? She didn't sound mad but she had a way of keeping herself indifference most of the time. Visions of being thrown off her balcony played through his mind and he shook his head. No that was stupid. She wouldn't do something like that. Even if she was angered. He was just working himself up over guilt and fear. Once he finished climbing the last steps he saw that Eshne was by her desk. She seemed to be staring off towards the balcony on her left. She turned her head towards her lover and greeted him with a small smile. Eshne wasn't wearing her armor - that was the first thing he noted. She was always wearing her armor, except in special cases where it was deemed too "inappropriate". Last time he questioned this the woman made a dismissive remark about needing to be prepared for anything, especially attacks. He let the subject go. Now she was wearing those ridiculous beige clothing. The second thing he noticed was an assortment of cloths laid out on top of her desk. He wasn't sure what they were but it probably wasn't important. He finally looked back at her face to see her staring right back. Her smile had grown wider and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well are you planning on standing there all night? I'm not going to do anything Blackwall. If I was I'd have done it already. I don't like wasting time."

That was true and he allowed himself to relax. Yes she wasn't going to do anything. Well nothing like throwing him over her balcony he was sure. But she did ask him up here for some reason. It didn't feel like it was just simply to talk.

"I'm sorry-"

Eshne raised a hand as she moved closer to him. Somehow she moved in a way that made her feel taller than she was. Eshne was a good three inches shorter than he was, but damn if she wasn't an imposing figure.

"No apologies. Please I've had enough of those. I didn't ask you here about what happened. Well I guess in a way it is about what happened. But not in the way you might think."

"Why did you ask me here, my Lady? If it's not about my lie then what is it about?"

Eshne grinned again, her smile becoming more wolfish by the second. He was getting a bad feeling about the entire thing. She finally reached him in what felt like both longer and shorter than he thought she would. She reached up to whisper against his ear, her breath hot and her words hotter.

"It's about what I want. From you."

Blackwall opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words, trying to understand exactly what Eshne had just said. She stood there, waiting for his response, still grinning. It was clear she was enjoying herself something that was a rare sight to see.

"I see. Well then go on. I'm listening."

"I've been thinking about what happened in the hay loft. The sex. It was the first time I've had sex and actually enjoyed myself." Blackwall nodded. He knew about her past. He kept asking if she was alright during the first several minutes until it was clear that if she felt uncomfortable or triggered, she'd let him know. "It's been ten years. Ten damned years since I've actually slept with someone I wanted to. But as nice as it was it's not what I want."

"Well then what do you want?"

"Control."

There was silence again.

"Control over what exactly?"

"Everything. I don't like submitting. It's not as bad as I thought but it's not what I want. I want to be the one in control. I need dominance in my sexual relationship or this isn't going to work out." Eshne looked up at him with a questioning look. Her words were clumsy and he knew there was more to be said, but she seemed to be fine with what she managed to get out. "The question is would you be willing to submit?"

Blackwall could feel heat pool in his stomach. He was turned on completely. Eshne's directness cut right into him and his body reacted. He wasn't ashamed of it. Not in the slightest. If he had a problem with dominating women he'd certainly would have pushed Eshne away harder. He had never submitted to a partner before but the thought wasn't entirely unpleasant to imagine. Honestly he didn't see Eshne submitting at all (even if she had their first time). In his mind she was always on top. She was just that kind of person.

"If I say yes what would that mean?" He had to be sure about this first. Eshne was back to grinning and she moved over to the cloths on her desk. He knew what they were now. He could protest against all this right here and now. Stop this before it actually happened. But he didn't.

"Take off your clothes Blackwall."

He moved right away at her command. As he focused on undressing himself she disappeared for a moment. It wasn't until he was entirely naked that he could feel her behind him before a piece of black cloth came over his eyes. A blindfold. The lost of his sight and thus what his lover was doing was unnerving he'd admit. Yet he trusted Eshne. How could he think she'd do something awful before? He was guided backwards until his legs hit the bedframe and he half-fell and half was thrown onto the bed. Hands guided him up further for a ways before one placed itself against his chest stopping him. When she said she wanted control he had no idea she was going to go this far so soon. Still he didn't protest to the hands sliding up his arms until they wrapped cloth around the wrist, binding him to the bedframe above him. He realize as she moved to his ankles that he wanted this too. A moment after all the binding was done there was a pause in all sounds and movements. Then a voice came closer than he would have thought.

"If you want this to stop, if you feel uncomfortable, tell me and we can stop. We can discuss the limitations of what we will allow in this room. I may want control but I want you as well. That means never doing anything you don't want."

"You haven't crossed a line I dislike yet Eshne."

There was a bout of laughter and then silence again. All was still for several moments and the thought that maybe she'd just leave him here, tied up and blind, passed through. She must of had the same thought because he heard a noise.

"You know I didn't think before but I could have invited you up here to just stay like this for hours. Not that I will. Not alone anyways. Hm." There was more sounds, this time coming from closer by. He had no real idea what she was doing but it wasn't like he was able to find out. It sounded like clothing was being removed. Was she stripping now? He had to assume that since he couldn't be entirely sure. The strange absence of her touch now made him feel both isolated and cold. What was she doing? There was the sound of a drawer being opened now.

"You said you had experience with all kind of people yes?"

"Yes I guess that is how I phrased it. But I've never been like that with a guy, er, someone with your parts before. It was just touching."

"Well I promise to be gentle at first then." Then there was an opening of a bottle. An interesting, thick smell started across the room. They had a bit of difficulty their first night without a way to help ease him into Eshne but she had told him that next time she had just the thing to make it easier and less painful. He was going to be experiencing that first-hand it seemed.

"At first? My lady I'm not going to break under you. Trust me."

"You say that now. It's your first time. I want you to enjoy yourself." Her voice was right up against his ear. Her breath was still hot and getting lower in pitch as she spoke. A hand danced across his chest stopping at his left nipple to squeeze it playfully. He groaned at the sudden stimulus after waiting for who knew how long. She only moved a single hand down his body, but added her mouth after a minute or two. The bottle must still be in her other hand.

She kept herself clearly above his hips, exploring his chest and neck. He didn't try to keep himself quiet tonight. Her room was much more secluded than his own. If anyone did hear well, he wasn't sure either of them cared. She ran her tongue down his neck and stopped just above his collarbone, biting and sucking down on it. He groaned again hating that he was bound down now. His body reacted but it couldn't entirely move in the way he wanted to. Eshne kissed him deeply on the mouth. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She continued the long, tortuous process of keeping herself firmly above his hips and he could begin to feel himself pulling against his binds. He needed to be touched but she was refusing. In a way, like her week of absence, this was completely on purpose. He realize that this whole process could have gone much faster or at the very least already reached the point of intercourse, but she was instead drawing it out. Blackwall was going to have to remember to never upset her again if this was the way she went about punishing him. Denial of herself. All in all it seemed a fitting punishment to the deceit. He lied about who he was to her and even now she was keeping herself from him in return. He was impressed if frustrated.

"Blackwall." A pause. " _Thom_."

His actual name sent a jolt down his body to which he grunted and pulled against his restraints again. How long, _how long_ , had it been since anyone had called him by name in such a voice? There was a sigh from above him.

"Blackwall if you keep straining like that you're going to break my bed. Relax."

"I'm not the one who choose to tie me up."

"No but the sight makes me glad I did," she said with a laugh. Her laugh was getting to him now too. He was certain that she brought him up here to simply torture him for his lies and crime. It certainly felt that way. As he thought that a hand finally dropped below his hips reaching out to stroke against his cock. The noises he made weren't something he was entirely proud of but Sweet Maker if it didn't feel so good. Blackwall could hear Eshne moving and adjusting herself. A hand guided his bottom more forward. The sudden feeling of some cold liquid make him cry out. Eshne's hand stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Blackwall assured her through ragged breathing. "It was just-'

"Unexpected?"

"That is a good word to use yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Her hand moved again, only this time with was a single finger. She pressed against him, easing her way in. She kept going until her finger could not go any further and paused for a moment. She wiggled it experimentally and Blackwall let out another wave of sounds mixed in with curses.

"So vulgar. You are still alright?"

"Yes. Please Eshne."

The finger pulled out only to be pushed back in in a long, slow movement. Then another finger until she had three inside him. She explained that she was loosening him up so that his ass could receive her easier.

"Blackwall, Thom, if you are in pain just tell me. It's fine if you are." Eshne removed her fingers and waited for him to tell her to either stop the entire thing or keep going. Or whatever he wanted.

"I'm fine. It is just a very different feeling. I've lived so long you would have thought I'd be use to anything. But this is...it's not unpleasant. I'm sure the actual sex will be just fine. You can keep going. Please."

"Well only because you asked." There was a few more moments of the absence of her touch before he realize she was putting that liquid on herself. The bed creaked up their full combined weight. He could feel her pushing up against him, her body on top of his. Almost absentmindedly he noted the different of feeling of her chest against his. She had no real breasts to speak of, the ones under her clothing false. Suddenly he could see again and he blinked against the dim light of the room.

Eshne looked down at him with a soft expression. Much more softer than he could ever imagine on someone like her. But it fell away soon and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready? Next time won't take so long. I just wanted to be sure you won't get hurt or tear."

He was going to have to ask her to explain further what she meant by tear exactly, but for now he simply nodded having been ready since they started.

"Good." She placed a hand over his mouth and before he could show his surprise and confusion she had pushed herself in. He let out another cry and Eshne watched him. She removed her hand and kissed him. He deepened the kiss licking against her mouth and she opened it gladly for him. She began to move, slow as ever, taking the short breaks between kisses to watch his face. She, like he had done in the loft, was making sure that he was alright. He wish he could touch her to reassure her but he was still held down against the bed. She pulled away after several minutes to adjust her own position and then the next thrust made him cry out. He tried not to lose himself completely under her but Eshne began to move faster and harder as time continued on, checking in to make sure that he was fine.

It soon just became a duet of cries and moans, half-words and curses as she moved inside him. He had tried to press himself against her, but she held his hips down and shook her head.

"I don't think so. You just keep laying there. This is all me tonight."

It wasn't hard at all to give into her and let her control the entire process. Except every so often she would slow or stop in her movement, each time he felt he was reaching the edge. It wasn't until the fourth time it happened that he came to realize that she was doing this intentionally.

"Eshne _please_."

"Please what? You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"I can't...I need to come."

"I know. You will. Hush now emma lath. I won't keep you any longer from your release." The elven word did not escape his notice but Blackwall knew that now wasn't the right time to ask.

Eshne was a woman of her word. She moved against, almost now moving in a way to force it out of him. Now, probably hours after they had begun, he was done. Eshne remained where she was for a few more moments, out of breathe herself. If he was feeling drained by the entire process he could only imagine how she was feeling. She silently moved off and unbound him. He rubbed his wrists and ankles. His wrists took the most abuse against the cloth bindings. Eshne sat down next to him and kissed his wrists gently.  
"Sorry. Although if you hadn't pulled against them so hard you wouldn't have caused any bruising. I guess I'll just have to trust you next time not to try anything."

They spoke in quieter voices then they had been using only minutes ago. It was dark outside. After months of lying to her and a week of avoidance they had finally begun their relationship. For real this time with no lies or anything to make them pull back.

"My lady if I may ask what does the words 'emma lath' mean?"

Eshne looked away a blush of all things crossing her face. "I hadn't meant to say it honestly. It caught me by surprise." She looked back at him her face back to it's hard lines but a smile was there too.

"It means 'my love.' I do love you Thom Rainer or Blackwall or whoever."

"I love you too Eshne Lavellan. Now let's get some actual sleep."

"Did I tire you out?" She looked pleased with herself at the thought. He just shook his head knowing that he had made the right choice coming here tonight. They could work past what had happened.

"Oh shut up. You're just as tired as I am."

"Uh-huh. If you say so. Goodnight emma lath."

"Good night my love."


End file.
